The present invention relates to an electrically-operated control valve, and also to a water distribution system in which the control valve serves as a pilot valve for controlling the system. The invention is particularly useful in a battery-operated, wireless, remotely-controlled water irrigation system, and is therefore described below with respect to such an application.
Pilot valves used in remotely-controlled water irrigation systems are generally actuated by an electrical solenoid that lifts and lowers a metallic plunger to open and close fluid passages in the pilot valve. However, the conventional solenoid usually requires at least 24 volts and draws about 0.1-1.2 amperes of current. Such solenoids are therefore not suitable for battery operation; but if operated by batteries, the batteries generally have to be relatively large or frequently replaced.